


Searing heat

by WeirdlyMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Sorry was feeling kinda down, The death isn´t technically in the story, emotinal distress, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyMe/pseuds/WeirdlyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was back, that he had finally gotten him back, and that the flames hadn´t consumed everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searing heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the length of this, I was pretty down because of some stuff, so I didn´t really write this as a long fic. It´s more of a drabble really, but I might expand it one day. Who knows?

The fire was burning, the heat was absolutely unbearable. It was taking everyhting he loved with it, and Sam could hear the screams of all the people trapped in the building, but there was noting he could do about it. He was shaking, his mouth moving in silent screams as his love burned to death inside.

 

“Sam. Sam! It´s only a dream, I´m here, I promise. It´s okay, I love you. Please wake up” He awoke shaking, enclosed in the safety of Gabriel´s arms. He sank back into Gabriel´s warm body as his body gradually stopped shaking.

 

“Gabriel? You really there?” Sam asked as he looked up into the beautiful eyes of his lover. The eyes that had reminded him of sunset through a glass of whiskey since the first time they met. He felt more than heard Gabriel sighing before he answered.

 

“Yes, Sam. I´m here, I promise, and I´m not ever going to leave you. It was a dream, nothing but a dream. I´m here, and I always will be.” Gabriel reassured him. Sam was finally starting to calm down, and he felt so safe and secure in the warmth of Gabriel´s arms that he was soon being lulled into sleep once more. The last thing he remebered was Gabriel slowly kissing away all of his tears as they slowly made their was down his face, before he fell asleep.

 

Sam awoke to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock, and the moment he woke up he knew something was wrong. Where was Gabriel? The little golden haired angel was always there for him after a nightmare. Something was terribly wrong, the bed felt cold and unslept in beside him, and his pillow was saturated with tears.

 

“Gabe? Gabe, please don´t hide from me. I can´t lose you again, please don´t make me lose you again!” Sam sobbed into his pillow. Gabriel had been gone for five years today, and time had not healed the empty hole that was in Sam´s heart.

  
His love was gone, and he would never return.


End file.
